marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Queen / Raven Darkholme (Earth-2299)
HISTORY Origin Her mutant powers manifested at age 12, making everyone fear her. He worked as a private detective for Destiny, a blind mutant who could prophesy the future, and in these missions he met Wolverine as they confronted the Nazis in Great Britain. Living in Germany, Raven hid her powers and bluish skin from everyone, including Baron Christian Wagner with whom she was married, disappointed that he could never make a child in her, now had an affair with mutant X-Ternal claiming demon Azazel and with him managed to get pregnant. The baron begins to suspect his wife, and she kills him. His son at birth resembled a blue demon. The frightened population tries to lynch mother and child, Raven runs away and throws her son in the river. This son will later be known as Nightcrawler. Unable to show his true face for fear of discrimination, Mystique became a master at creating new identities and lying to ensure his survival with humans. But using her powers for the sake of humanity proved increasingly difficult, and with each failure she became more frustrated and angry. As a result, he came to believe that humanity was his fierce enemy. With the identity Leni Zauber, he had an affair with Sabretooth that resulted in a human son, Graydon Creed, who later abandoned him in boarding school, since she never accepted his human status. Mystique came to act as a mercenary, working for H.Y.D.R.A. Had a long affair with Irene Adler, the mutant Destiny, they both adopted a young woman who would later be known as Rogue. Brotherhood of mutants Infiltrating the Pentagon, he was responsible for the second formation of the Brotherhood of Mutants, which gained notoriety in trying to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly, an anti-mutant activist who wanted to run for president. user posted image They were prevented on this and many other occasions by the X-Men. But in the first battle against the team, Kurt is impressed by his resemblance to Mystique. Sina and later her adopted daughter Rogue were part of this Brotherhood. When Wolverine, Storm, and Carol Danvers stormed the Pentagon to erase the X-Men data, Rogue intercepts them but is defeated by Tempest who with her powers threw Rogue away from the Pentagon. Mystique then tries to stop Danvers from erasing the information but is detained by her and was arrested, but fled hours later and her cover almost at the FBI was almost compromised. Mystic fanaticism and her inability to help control Rogue's powers made her ask for help from Charles Xavier and then joined the X-Men, breaking her "mother's" heart. Rogue was the third child she lost. Federal force With anti-mutant sentiment growing in the population, the USA government launched Project Awakening. Still infiltrating the Pentagon and in direct contact with Val Cooper, she managed to pardon the crimes committed by her team by being able to link the Brotherhood to the USA government under the name of Federal Force. At this stage, he carried out several government-mandated missions, such as the arrest of Magneto and even the Avengers, who were under investigation for treason. They were also responsible for capturing the fugitive mutant Rusty Collins who was under the protection of the original X-Factor. Destiny's Death In one of the missions of the Federal Force, he receives orders from Val Cooper to, together with Forge, defend Muir Island from an attack by the Reavers. Mystique initially refuses to believe that Forge was responsible for Rogue's death but she had no choice and had to go with the man she hated so much anyway. Destiny predicts her own death and a future relationship between Mystique and Forge. Destiny accepts her fate and lets her be killed by Legion (son of Charles Xavier), making Mystique mentally unstable. Due to a disastrous mission that resulted in many members being discharged, the Federal Force is over. Mystique and Forge She was supported by Forge, who had recently broken off her relationship with Storm, they started a romance, and Mystique took this time to investigate Forge's experiments. When Forge was attacked by Trevor Fitzroy - a member of the Upstarts - she helped him, then disappeared. X-Factor A new X-Factor formation took the place of the Federal Force as a government connection, mediated by Charles Xavier and Valerie Cooper. He reappeared a while later trying to kill Legion, Sina's assassin. Mystique was then captured by X-Factor and forced, by implanting a neural inhibitor that prevented her from freely using her power, to work with the team as a penalty for her actions. Participating in X-Factor brought her close to Forge again. Despite being kept under constant surveillance by the other team members, she eventually managed to deactivate the inhibitor, but remained in the group for her own reasons, until a mutant boy she protected, Trevor Chase, was assaulted by militants from The Friends Of Humanity. In revenge, she successfully planned the death of the entity's leader: her own son Graydon Creed (although there is currently disagreement over Mystique's real purpose in planning the alleged assassination). She then abandoned X-Factor when she discovered that the government had deployed Sabertooth to kill the group. Deciding to kill Senator Robert Kelly When he again tried the presidency, she rejoined the Brotherhood of Mutants and was prevented by Pyro, who was on the brink of death and repentant of his criminal acts. On Muir Island, she was responsible for the death of Moira McTaggert and severely injured Rogue. Mystique was also not unharmed and was hospitalized for months. Recovering in secret, he infiltrated the newly formed X-Corps (led by Banshee). Manipulating the entire group, he unleashed a massive attack on major European centers, aimed at starting the war between mutants and humans, from which he believed the mutants would emerge victors. During the attack, he eventually killed Solar and cut Banshee's throat. She was defeated by Abyss who sucked her into the dark confines. He later acted as Professor Xavier's secret operative, on risky and secret missions, in exchange for protection against the numerous enemies he had acquired and threatened his life. However, when she tried to betray the Professor, she was dismissed. X-Men Mystique infiltrates Mansion X by posing as a mutant student named Foxx, trying to end the already worn relationship of Rogue and Gambit which she doesn't consider up to "her daughter." Mystique tries to seduce Gambit in a number of ways, including turning into Rogue, saying that this would not be treason. Onyxx, a member of his squad, falls in love with Foxx and does not accept the rejection well. Mystique's identity is revealed and she demonstrates the interest of being an X-Man. Even with so much suspicion that everyone has for everything she did and with the disapproval of Rogue, they decide to make a vote and she remains at the Mansion. Mystique tries to approach Rogue's Mutant Pulse without much success. Rogue becomes leader of one of the X-Men formations and shows a determined and cold side. Created the most contradictory team of X-Men, among its controversial decisions, one of the boldest was to put Mystique in the team to be able to keep an eye on every step of it. In the team, Mystique faced the Chamber Sons, the twins Northstar and Aurora, the Acolytes, Pandemic and Hecatombe. In addition, Mystique seduces Iceman. Marauders Until she and Lady Mastermind betray the team with the Marauders: Mystique used a neural inhibitor on Iceman to lose control of her power, Lady Mastermind eludes the rest of the group while the Marauders attack the unprepared X-Men. During the attack, Mystique shoots Rogue and takes her to the executioner base. Before being captured, Rogue had experienced some injuries such as variant disease 88 and the absorption of billions of alien consciousness that left her at death's door and led to a coma. But everything was under Mystique's control, for these events were predicted in the diaries of the late Destiny. All he did was save his daughter from Variant 88, all that remained was for the first mutant baby to touch Rogue's comatose body. To do so, he made Mr. Sinister touch the deadly dead Rogue, who immediately killed him with his deadly virus. Then, impersonating the late Sinister, he picked up the baby and touched Rogue. Gradually Rogue regains her consciousness, to her mother's happiness. Raven explains that all the problems experienced with her powers, the absorption of billions of alien consciousnesses and the death knell of death had been foreseen by the late Destiny only avoided by all manipulation orchestrated in recent months by Mystique. But Rogue gets angry at Raven's actions, especially for endangering a baby's life. Annoyed by her mother's manipulations, she touches her in order to kill her. However, the mutant baby recovered her from the deadly virus and cleaned her from all the psyche fragments absorbed to this day. Now Rogue would be at peace with her thoughts if she hadn't absorbed who else wanted to be away, Mystique. Wanted Mystique At the behest of Cyclops, Wolverine is sent to a final Mystic account. The allegation was the recent (and expected) betrayal of the X-Men, the mutant team unaware of the true reason for the betrayal (following Destiny diaries to save Rogue). Wolverine manages to track her down and unleashes all her fury against her former partner but Mystique escapes anyway, showing much malice and improvisation. On the Iraqi-Syrian border, Mystique pretends to be a prostitute where she kills a senator and becomes a prostitute and now has a military escort. Wolverine infiltrates Baghdad's military headquarters after impersonating a suicide bomber, where he finds Mistica impersonating the senator, who again flees the battle. Outraged that she has been called a coward, she stops her escape and confronts him in a fierce double-knockout dispute, Wolverine recovers and leaves Mystique at the mercy of the desert and gravely wounded. Manifest Destiny But Mystique would not die that easily, after mysteriously escaping the desert, her attention was on the Iceman, with whom she had been fond since her participation in the X-Men. She disguises herself at Opal Tanaka, Bob's ex girlfriend, and they date again. Until Bob learns that Opal was, in fact, Mystique, who shoots his gun at the confused Iceman and throws him off the plane. After that, Mystique begins to chase after Bob. Disguised as a doctor, mounted policeman, etc. Mystique was obsessed with Bob and, if she couldn't have him, would kill him. Bob says he knows what Wolverine did to her, that she must be about 100 years old and has never approached anyone, that the people we love do not always love us either. But Mystique throws itself off a bridge. The X-Men search the river but do not find it. Dark X-Men With the team down, Mystique needs to lead a psychopath, a mentally unstable agent, and a depressed one - with such a team, of course, missions would not go as expected. Mystique joined Norman Osborn's Dark X-Men, posing as Professor Charles Xavier for RP purposes. Osborn injected her with nanitas and kept her on a short leash, and if she tried anything, Osborn would turn her into a bomb. human Death and Return Mystique played a role in sending Wolverine's soul to hell. By regaining possession of his body, he decided to hunt her down; despite the fact that she helped return him from hell and tried to warn him that the Red Right Hand was preparing him. He killed her, and her body was later sold by auction by hand. Mystique was apparently resurrected by the Hand as she was seen appearing, Victor Creed grabbing a suitcase full of money in its place before stepping back and reverting to its real form. It was revealed that she and the newly resurrected Sabretooth were lovers and were working for the Japanese branch of the Hand under Azuma Goda. After Sabretooth betrayed Azuma Goda and let him be killed by Wolverine, he declared himself the invisible king of Asian crime with Mystique by his side. AXIS Mystique is one of the villains recruited by Magneto to help fight against Red Onslaught in Genosha. Destiny's inversion show and the Scarlet Witch's link to defeat the Red Skull affected not only the villain, but everyone on the island, invading the moral axis of the heroes and villains present there. Mystique became heroic and tried to get the X-Men reversed with the attempt to take over New York City. She failed, but was recruited by Steve Rogers to be part of the Avengers, the group of now good villains to stop the conquering X-Men and the fascist Avengers. When a reinversion spell was cast, Mystique became once again evil. The Wolverines Mystique found herself kidnapped by a group consisting of Daken, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike and X-23 (Laura Kinney). Moments before she was kidnapped, Mystique went to an auction in Madripoor that was selling Wolverine's remains. During the Daken auction, enraged by this display, he killed everyone at the auction except for her, Viper and Agent Kim. When kidnapped, Mystique finds herself part of a team dubbed "Wolverines". Threatening them with the "control words" (which manipulate, sedate, or even kill each of them), Shogun, Neuro, Endo, Junk, and Skel, allocate them to find Wolverine's petameric body in the burnt paradise facility when They found and fought the Wrecking Crew, hired by Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex), who were looking for the same. When X-23 and Daken found the body, Mr. Sinister appeared, took Wolverine's body, one more eye and arm from Daken, and left. Apparently Daken has lost its healing factor. After they failed her mission to retrieve Wolverine's body, Mystique then declared herself as the team leader, and made Sharp help her recover the zhulong, or sun dragon, in Taipei, and told Shogun that Lady Deathstrike is interested in her, but Sharp thinks not because, as he holds her secret words, she wants to kill him. Then, before leaving, Mystique creates a complex trap where she reveals her secret words. Then, as Ogun tells Shogun, to return to Sinister, Lethal appears and attacks him. After a fight, they kiss. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears from a meteor fall and demands to know who killed Logan. Hellfire club Eight months after the Multiverse was restored by Mr. Fantastic, Mystique became Hellfire Club's new Black Queen of her Earth of Multiverse. Powers and Abilities Powers Shape-Shifting: Mystique is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become any form she can conceive of with her imagination within certain limits, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction.She can make a pair of wings of any kind of winged creature appear on her back allowing her to fly, generate a keratin exoskeleton or turn her hands into the sharp claws of any living animal, can reproduce the same biological weapons as any creature in the world nature from the venom-inoculating fangs of an African mamba snake to the blood-draining fangs of an Ematophagous Vampire Bat capable of transmitting hydrophobia, the thorns of a Hedgehog's body among other transformations that its shape-shifting power allows she . Engineering Superhuman Strength: Mystique muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. Superhuman Speed: Mystique capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Mystique DNA mutant musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Mystique body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Mystique agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Mystique natural reaction time natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Flexibility: Mystique body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. Superhuman Hearing: Mystique hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identifies sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. Immunity to Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation: Mystique metabolism rapidly creates a powerful immunity to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Wall-Crawling: Mystique limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Mystique can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. Hyper Accelerated Healing Factor: Mystique is able to regenerate injuries such as cuts, punctures, gunshots, burns, explosions, broken bones and lacerated organ tissues and even severed limbs instantly healing the wounds and healing any owner your body may have suffered within seconds. Decelerated Aging: Mystique ages much slower than the normal average life span of humans. Thanks to her Hyper Accelerated Healing Factor she is already over 100 years old and does not appear to be over 30 years old. Abilities She is excelling in armed and unarmed combat, espionage, and athletics.Mystique also showed herself to be a deadly firearm shooter.She is a deceiving and manipulative, able to make people believe her just so that the moment they least expect her to betray them and stab them in the back when she thinks it's the right time. Weaknesses Limitation of Shape-Shifting: Mystique can become anything she want, but she is not capable of duplicating super powers or super abilities that the person or creature naturally have. For example she can duplicate the bone claws of Wolverine's skeleton but not the adamantium that lines them, she can duplicate the appearance of Cyclops, Professor X and Jean Grey but not their powers. She can take even Hulk's form but cannot double Green Goliath's Gamma Strength. Multilingual: Mystique is highly fluent in American and British English, German, Chinese, French, Spanish, Japanese and possibly many other languages that she has learned by disguising herself as different people all these years. Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Wallcrawling Category:Combat Masters Category:Spies Category:Multilingual Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapons Category:Bio Weapons Category:Poison Secretion Category:Winged Characters Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Mutants Category:Mutant